


The Take Over/ The Breaks Over

by AutumnBlueWylde



Series: Infinity On High [2]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:09:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8325466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnBlueWylde/pseuds/AutumnBlueWylde
Summary: AU Where Ronan is a big time rock star, and Adam pays a visit.





	

Chants echoed through the venue. A college bar on the outskirts of Des Moines. Smaller than anywhere else Ronan had played before. He downed the Johnnie Walker that was left in his glass. Smooth as it was, the bite always made him suck air through gritted teeth. This was his ritual. One of the roadies pulled back the curtain, lights blinded him and the heat was near unbearable, but the roar of the crowd as the outer curtain dropped, drew him out.

____________

The show ended with his most famous song. The first song he wrote all those years back, after Kavinsky, before Adam; 'Lines on the Dash'. He was wiping the sweat that had trickled into his eyes when he went back stage when he was handed a towel. When he could see again, he turned to thank the person who saved his eyesight. Instead, when he saw who it was, he swiped the bottle of blue label and sunk into an old, but comfortable, armchair facing his guest.

"Parrish," Ronan crossed his ankle across his knee, swigging from the bottle, "Wasn't expecting to see you here after last time."  
"You know what they say, Lynch," Adam perched on a speaker, precariously as it wobbled when he sat. Ronan raised an eyebrow, as if to say 'no Adam, what do they say?' "Seasons change, but people don't."

"Yeah," Ronan pushed himself up from the chair, screwed the cap back on his scotch, dropping it on the chair, and walked towards the exit, saying over his shoulder, "And you'll always be waiting in the back room." He opened the fire door, gesturing for Adam to leave, flashes from paparazzi left both boys dazzled. Ronan shut the door again. 

"Don't pretend you'd ever forget about me, Lynch." Adam said from his place upon the speaker. He never moved, never intended to leave.

Ronan slunk back across to the chair, once again his fingers snaked around the neck of the bottle. He didn't open it again though, just picked it up and headed towards a door down some steps, under the stage. He turned his head, his thin, wicked smile intended to entice Adam towards him.

Adam rolled his eyes and blew a breath between pursed lips, then jumped off the speaker, shaking his head as he followed Ronan down under the stage. Even he had to admit, the dropped room was well concealed, if not a bit too dark for Adams liking. The only way he knew where he was going was because Ronan had his hand.

"Talk to me, Ronan." Adam tried, no reply. "You need to climb out of your own head sometime, you know." He heard Ronan shrug, the rustle of his jacket and the jerk of his hand still in Adam's gave it away.

____________

The last time Ronan had seen Adam was on his last tour. The last stop in the States, Madison Square Gardens, two years before this night in Des Moines.

He climbed off the stage, exhilarated, exhausted. Glowing with the sweat from the stage and the buzz of the alcohol he'd had before he went on stage. Adam was there waiting with a towel and a bottle of water, a different ritual from a different time. Of course, Gansey, Sargent and Cheng were there too, swinging on the stools at Ronan's private bar, whooping and applauding.  
The night ended with a blazing row between Adam and Ronan. 

Ronan had told Adam he was going to live in Ireland for a while, to get his head together and write new material. Adam thought this was a great idea and asked "When do we leave?"

"We?" Ronan was confused.

Which had sparked the most intense arguments of their relationship. Ending dramatically with Adam screaming "Why don't you just drop dead?"

Ronan, taken aback, stood open mouthed for a brief second before managing, "So, what? You'd rather be a widow, than a divorcee?"

"Actually, no. Because I still couldn't escape you. Even your wake would end up on the cover of fashion magazines."

____________

Under the stage, Ronan had dropped his head to rest his cheek on Adam's shoulder. Adam supposed this was Ronan's version of an apology, and reckoned he should apologise too. He turned Ronan's face to his with two gentle fingers under his chin. Doing this in the dark, with smiles on their faces, was a much easier apology than Adam could have hoped for.

After Adam pulled away, the smooth, smokey taste of Ronan's lips lingered on his tongue. Ronan whispered "You don't fight fair." 

Adam just laughed, resting his head on Ronan's shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Wew. This took most of an entire day. This was super fun to write though.
> 
>  
> 
> Also! I am on Instagram! @your.raven.queen. Where I post updates of my writing, tarot things, crystal things, what I'm reading and the odd selfie and picture of my cat. Feel free to have a nose, and I always follow back.


End file.
